Michael and Evan
by chocolate rules
Summary: A couple of glimples at the Winchester brothers' life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Wow! I have too many ideas in my head! This kind of kills off a lot of them :)

No Spoilers! Kind of Humor, no real angst! No OC, and I don't think it's AU. It's when they're little to when they're big. Trust me.

Okay, well I wrote this all today and I'll have the rest up in a few hours! I need a nap first :)

* * *

Michael and Evan

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB.. okay Aunt Kate's mine :)

* * *

Dean 6, Sam 2

* * *

Dean sat on his bed, flipping through one of his storybook, completely and utterly bored. It was raining and he couldn't go outside to play all-day-long. It was torture. Granted, he wasn't really allowed to go outside and play when his father wasn't home. He and Little Sammy were staying with his Aunt Kate. Dean didn't think that Aunt Kate was his real Aunt, but Daddy had told him to hush up and be good and he was trying. He really was. 

But he was bored.

Sammy was napping. Dean was too old for naps. He refused to take them. Granted, on many occasions he would fall asleep beside his brother in attempt to still the todd. But Dean was not a baby. He didn't need to be coped up in his room all day.

Daddy had left three days ago, on Thursday. It felt like ages to Dean. He liked it when his Daddy tried to teach him things. How to kick and punch and how to hold a knife. 'Need be, Dean. I need you to be able to protect yourself.' Dean wasn't all that sure exactly what he was protecting himself from. Maybe it was his evil first grade teacher, Ms. Lolas. She was so stupid! But, Daddy said that Dean shouldn't call people stupid.

Dean got up from his bed and headed out into the hallway. He opened the door and listened closely to where his Aunt Kate was. He listened like Daddy had taught him too. Patiently. She was in the kitchen. A smirk came across his boyish face. A smirk that he would learn to manipulate. He glanced back into the crib to the still figure that was Sammy and thank his little brother for being such a heavy sleeper.

He crept out into the hall and made his way towards the room all the way at the end of the hall. The room with the locked closet.

Locked things had a way of attracting Dean.

Daddy had told Dean that when he was older, he'd teach him how to open all the locks. Dean had asked him when older was. The next day he asked again. Dad agreed, today he was older, but not older enough.

But Dean had still managed to get into that little locked room. Entering, he immediately knew he shouldn't of been there. Didn't stop him from entering, though. Didn't even hesitate.

Daddy wasn't supposed to come home today. At least, no one had told Dean that Daddy would be coming home toady. Usually they told him.

He heard Daddy's care, and he stopped entering the locked room. He heard the door, and he backed away from the locked room. He heard his father's greeting to his Aunt Kate and to Ringman, the dog, and he tried to relock the door- tried. He heard them talking and he slowly and carefully walked back to his room. He walked like Daddy had taught him, making no noise.

Sammy was still asleep. Dean ran into his bed, tossing the storybook to the floor. He slipped under the covers and desperately tried to look like he had been sleeping all along.

Aunt Kate and Daddy talked for soo long! Dean was getting bored and he thought about picking up the storybook again. Or returning to the locked room. But Daddy had said that Dean needed to learn patience.

He was falling asleep when he heard it.

There are three levels to every child's name. Teachers stick to one, your friends stick to another, but parents were different. Parents used all three levels. The first level was sweet sounding, not a threat.

_Dean!_

The second level was the one teachers used.

_Dean Winchester!_

And the third level was reserved for parents. Three words, it making the child in question cringe.

_Dean Michael Winchester!_

At the first calling, Dean ignored it. Daddy didn't seem to pissed. It could wait until he was 'awake'. The second calling had Dean sitting up on his bed, staring at the door. The third, which came after a few more of the second, found Dean groggily walking down the stairs and into the kitchen to see his angered Aunt and pissed father.

"Well?"

"Hi, Daddy." Dean said, there goes that wild smirk again.

"Hello, Dean. Your Aunt here…"

"How was your trip!" Dean said in a true little kid voice.

"Fine. It was fine, Dean. Now, your aunt was telling me about how you…"

"Did you bring me and Sammy back anything?"

"Dean! I'm trying to tell you something. Stop with the twenty questions." Instantly, Dean looked down and nodded.

"Now, your Aunt Kate tells me you've been causing some trouble?"

"No, Daddy." Dean said, looking up and displaying his best innocent face. How the boy had mastered that face so early in his life, was a wonder to John. He decided ti was best to ignore the boy and continue on talking.

"What have you been up to in school, lately?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep," Dean said nodding, in true little kid fashion. That boy was going to be a heartbreaker.

"Dean…"

"You told me to be good Daddy. I was. I was real good. I behave specially real good. All week!"

"Your Aunt Kate says that your teacher called and said you failed another test. Things that she knows you knew, cause you understood it all in class."

"But, I didn't know about the test! And that was before you left, Daddy." Dean had promised to behave _after_ John left. _While_ John was away. John rolled his eyes at his overly smart boy. He hoped he'd have better luck with Sammy when the time came.

"And here, at home, how did you behave?"

"Good! I was good, Daddy!" _As long as they don't go upstairs_. "I behaved, just like you asked me to." John eyed him, knowing the sheltered lie.

"What about your aunt's lamp?" Dean's eyes went a little wide, but then so did the grin. "Or how about her vase? Or her china, that she told you not to play with?"

"I didn't!"

"Yes, Dean. It magically found it's way out of the cabinets to shatter on the floor!" Dean opened his mouth to try and defend himself. "Don't even try to pin this on your brother, Dean. He can't reach that far up yet!" Dean looked up hopefully.

"Ringer?" (Dog's nickname) John shock his head. Dean hung his head down again.

"And, how's your brother?" This was something Dean had done right!

"He's taking a nap!" Dean said smiling. He had put him down all by himself. No assistance required. John nodded approvingly. "He'll be up when the little hand's on the 2 and the long one's on the six!" Dean was leaning to tell time. But he wasn't paying attention.

"And when's that?"

"Two six!" John shocked his head amused, this kid was going to go through life golden.

"And what time is it now?"

"Two one!"

"Well, go on up to your room and wait until your brother gets up. Then you can go play…"

"Outside!"

"No, not outside Dean. And I want to see your homework done, too. Before you even try and start watching TV." Dean rolled his head, at which John reached down and softly swatted before pushing the boy towards the stairs.

Dean made like he was disapproving, but he was glad that they hadn't seen the room. Moments later, that dream was shattered as the third calling rang strong through the house, _Dean Michael Winchester!_ And Dean cringed.

"Nice knowing ya, Sammy." Dean said, patting the toddler on the head as he headed out the door.

* * *

:) R


	2. Chapter 2

Michael and Evan

By: chocolate rules

* * *

Dean 12, Sam 8

* * *

Sammy managed to stuff ten bunny marshmallows into his mouth. Dean had said Sam would be able to get twenty into his mouth. Sam had said he was wrong. Trying it now, he was thinking that maybe Dean was right.

"You're gonna choke on it, Sammy." warned the elder. He was sitting on the bench looking at his brother who was standing right in front of him. They were in the motel backyard. Motel rarely had backyards, but this was a 'family' motel and so it aimed to please.

"Hamf phob!"

"Are too!"

"Hamf phob!" Sammy said more forcefully as he tried to place another bunny into his mouth. The rules said he wasn't allowed to eat them. 'Anyone can _eat_ twenty marshmallows, Sammy!' Dean had told him.

"Are too! Just give up! If you start choking, I'm not giving you mouth to mouth! You can just die for all I care! Cause it ain't happening!" John had started teaching Sam some first aid basic. He had gotten to CPR that morning and had told Dean that he'd have to practice on him. Dean had protested heavily, and was graciously thankful for whatever phone call had interrupted John and had made him usher his sons outside.

Sam rolled his eyes at him. He wanted to say quite a few things to that comment, but decided it was safer to just glare. Dean found his glare funny and started to laugh at his brother's face.

"Shoop poo!" And guessing he meant to say 'shut up' Dean laughed even harder. "Wieny!" _Meany._

"Well, that's eleven down Sammy. Almost there." Dean said. If Sammy managed to get nine more into his mouth, then Dean would lose. Loser had to confess to Dad about the missing knife and how it had 'managed' to slip out during school. Dean had brought it, but Sam had showed it. Between them, they couldn't figure out which was worse. Loser would have to confess to both things.

Dean could not lose!

He looked around for something, anything, that would distract the younger. He was trained into finding weapons in his surroundings! And surely he could out smart, Sammy!

He spotted the only thing he could think of. Mud. And where there's mud, there…

"Fiss fat ta blorm?" _Is that a worm?_ Dean nodded as he placed it into Sam's hair. In both hands, Sammy was holding the extra marshmallows. If he tossed them down, he'd still have to eat them. But if he ignored the creepy crawler, then he had a chance to win. He also risked the chance of that thing doing gods know what in his head! With all the stories Dean told him, he couldn't seem to remember which were true and which were legends.

But Sam had to fight it. He couldn't let his brother win! Of course Dean would be able to fit twenty in that Big Mouth's of his, Sam mentally scowled.

The worm crept further in to his hair. He wanted to yell out for Dean! For that damn thing to be taken off his head! But yelling would expel all his mouth's contents. And Dean would win.

And so, Sam tried once again to get another marshmallow into his mouth. He begun to shake with head vigorously. But Dean, being the current jackass he was, reached out and held his head in place. Sam glared at him. Dean smiled back.

_Fine_! Thought Sam as he decided that this was by no means fair! _I'll just force feed HIM the rest! _And with that, Sam spit all the contents in his mouth and lunged forward towards Dean.

Dean was caught by surprise. "Sam!" he yelled as the eight year old caused them both to plummet backward into the dirt and mud. "Sam! Get off!" Dean yelled as he tried to fight off the boy.

"Now, _you_ can eat it! Go on!"

"I know I can! I said it was _you_ that couldn't! And I guess I won!"

"Oh, no! You cheated!" Sammy said. He tried to stuff one marshmallow into Dean's mouth, put came closer to putting it in his nose. They fussed around for a few more seconds, maybe a minute. Then, though they both subconsciously ignored it, they both felt the presence of the eldest Winchester, rapidly closing the gap between them.

_Sam! Dean!_

They did however hear the names as they were forcefully pulled apart.

_Samuel Winchester! _

Marshmallows lied forgotten all around them. The battle itself being the challenge.

_Dean Winchester! Don't you dare!_

And he dropped the marshmallows he was about to pound onto Sam.

"What the hell is this?" Neither spoke. They each looked a mess. The bunnies' body parts were all over both of their faces along with mud and dirt all over their bodies. They looked a marshmallow massacre had occurred on them.

John resulted to just dragging both boys into the porch of the motel room they were in. He made them each take of their shoes and jeans - to their embarrassment - before entering the room.

"Samuel Evan Winchester, what have you got to say for yourself?" John asked the younger. He had seemed to be doing the attacking, to a much annoyed and stunned Dean.

"Dean started it!"

"Did not! It was your stupid idea!"

"You said it couldn't be done!" Sam rounded on Dean.

"I said that you couldn't do it! Not that it couldn't be done!"

"What's the difference!"

"ENOUGH!" And the bickering stopped. The brothers turned to see their father rubbing his temples.

"What the Hell was all that back there! And no arguing!" And so Dean opted to tell of how he had bet that Sammy couldn't get 20 bunnies into whis mouth without eating a single one.

"Now, why would you do that, Sam?" And Sam saw his window of opportunity.

"Dean brought a knife to school!" Dean's eyes went wide and he looked between his gleaming brother and his pissed father.

"Sam took the knife out! He practically paraded it around!"

"Did not!"

"Did s---" but Dean's reply was cut short as John reached over and roughly covered his mouth.

"I. Said. No. Arguing." And he released Dean. "You're both grounded for two weeks. I want the knife put back. If either of you touch it or anything else without my permission, it'll be hell for you. And no marshmallows for as long as I can remember this little incident! Understood?"

" "Yes sir." "

"Now the both of you go and get cleaned up."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'd just like to add that someone sent me a review w/ this idea when I was halfway done it and I was like, 'How'd they know?'

Yeah! Freaky!

Okay, sorry for the delay. I had 1 more chapter, but I'm thinkning I can make one of when Sam was 16 and then he gets into some kind of trouble, but then again that's the premise of my other story 'CONSEQUENCES' - which is where the idea from this originated :).

Anyone know what the new episode will be on?

I hate having to wait longer! I'm giving my friends hell over this! (Really, they've been telling me to shut up for like a week now. And then there's my away message which just rambles on about how badly that sucks! And when the announcement came on TV my friend called me and was like, "R U OKay?' Yea, they all know I'm obsessed. But who can blame me. 1 word- Dean)

Once agin, no beta...sooo all the errors are myown and so, sorry!

* * *

Michael and Evan

By: chocolate rules

* * *

Dean 16 Sam 12

* * *

"You're going to get caught," whispered Sam.

"I will if you keep _talking_. Go to bed, Sam!"

"No way! I want to be here when Dad catches you." Sam said sitting on the chair by the door.

"Get to bed, Now!" growled Dean. Sam would normally heed to it, but this time he held something over it.

"Like Hell I will! And miss all the fireworks!" Sam said smirking. He'd picked that up from Dean. And Dean hated when it was used against him.

"Look, _I'm _going out. You…man the house. And keep quiet! If Dad finds out that I'm gone…well, I think he will anyway. But if he finds out where I went, you're dead. Got it?"

"Whatever!" Dean gathered his leather jacket, his wallet and his Impala's leys. Okay, so he was technically still grounded. And, sure, he wasn't supposed to be out at 1am anyway. But when the opportunity arises, you have to grab life by the horns!

Sam couldn't see how going to some pool hall was 'grabbing life by the horns'. He thought the expression would make more sense when their father found Dean. He always found out, Sam had reminded him constantly the entire previous day.

But a guy Dean knew got him a great deal on a fake ID. One saying he was twenty-two. Everyone does twenty-one. The plan was foolproof, until Sammy found out about it.

"If Dad finds out, I'll tell him you were listening to other people's phone conversations again." Sam shrugged.

"He won't care. One look at you and he'll forget all about me."

"Better hope you're right!" Dean said, now at the door. Sam crossed his arms and gave his 'I know I'm Right' look.

Dean walked out the door and was about to close it when Sam called him back.

"What!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Just… be careful."

"I'll be fine, Sammy." smile included.

"It's Sam, you jerk." the younger added crossing his arms.

"Night, little bitch." and Dean said reaching over and ruffling Sammy's hair. Then he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

The roar from the Impala would be loud. Instead, Dean put the car in neutral and made out the driveway and into the street before he needed to awaken his precious baby.

* * *

Three hours. That's how long Dean had been away. That's how long Sam had sat up worried. That's how long it took for John to wake up.

John entered his living room and was startled to find a very tired Sam curled over a book and looking expectantly towards the front door. John rolled his eyes and muttered a few curses under his breath. He knew that Dean had left. No matter how many ways he tried to keep his boys in line, one of them always slipped the cracks.

"Where is he?" John asked grabbing his coat. He took his keys from the kitchen table and was at all not surprised to find that the Chevy's key's were missing.

Sam looked up startled. He was caught. Which meant that Dean was caught. Just like he'd predicted. But he wasn't about to rat out his brother.

"I don't know."

"Sam, you know you can't lie. Where's your brother?" _Think of what Dean said. All the stuff he's got on you. You can't tell on him! _Sam shrugged.

"Samuel." a rough command. But the boy held his ground. He wouldn't meet his gaze, but he held his ground. "Samuel Evan Winchester, where is your brother!"

"He left…."

* * *

The rather good looking bartender had accepted Dean's ID. She even delighted over the fact that he was 22, two years older than her.

He went straight to the pool area. He didn't want to get drunk his first time out. He managed to lose two games right before upping his game. He was currently two hundred and fifty seven dollars richer. He had used three for a small drink, non alcoholic.

He was on his fifth game and third competitor when he felt a rather firm hand on his jacket collar.

"Yo, buddy! Fuck off!" Dean called behind him, as he tried to swat the guy away. He was trying to aim out a shot.

The hand on his shirt grabbed firmly to his neck and, as strange as it may sound, he knew that hold.

When the hand's holder spoke, though, all self reassurances flew out the window.

"Dean _Michael_ Winchester," came the growling harsh whisper. Emphasis on the middle name was meant as more of a threat. Like a 'Yeah, I'm talking to you' moment. 'Do you know another Dean Michael, around here?' "You shouldn't be here."

"Dad?" Dean said, closing his eyes. He was flipped around and given a quick shake meant to open his eyes. When he did, he tried his best to look innocent. The look on John's face, however, gave him no room to argue.

"What the Hell do you think your doing here?" John whispered with a growl. It was a threatening voice. One that always got the boys to feel so minuscule and little and childish.

"Nothing?" Dean said. And he defiantly sounded childish. Like he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Nothing?" repeated John, still maintaining a firm grip on the boy's neck. He nodded and looked around as if seeing the place for the first time. "Nice place to do nothing, you think." And by hell it wasn't a question.

The commotion around the pool tables hadn't died out by this little intrusion. Actually, Big Dave, who Dean was currently 'playing' with was rather bothered by John's arrival.

"Hey! Let the damn kid finish this damn game so I can get my fucking money!" But neither Winchester heard him. John was over-boiled with anger and Dean with fear.

"We're going now." John said, leaving no room for argument. But Dean had been there three hours and did not feel like being pulled out of there like a child. Even if he was one. Which he _soo_ wasn't!

"Dad! I'm almost done. You said never to end in the middle of a game!" and that was Dean's only hope, that John's own words would halter the inevitable. No go!

"We're going _now."_ repeated John.

"Hey! I have a game to win here!" called out Big Dave. And he proceeded to stand beside them. He wasn't fat by any means, he was bulked heavy. And he looked mean!

"He's done playing." John said, finally acknowledging the man. He spoke in the same deadly, no arguments tone.

"Like HELL he is! I want my money!" And Big Dave did a Big mistake. He reached over and tried to yank Dean away from John. The kid was too shocked with his father that he still hadn't processed the movement when he was shoved away and John stood in front of Big Dave.

"You trying to gamble with a _sixteen_ year old? Cause I'm pretty sure some parole officer in this town isn't going to like that so much." And John was fuming.

Big Dave looked at Dean who was now leaning on the pool table where he'd been thrown.

"He ain't no teenager!" he said with disbelief. Had the circumstances been different, Dean would have smiled a thanks. Now he very much wanted to crawl beneath the floorboards. He was ultimately embarrassed. And he knew it was going to get worst.

John laughed and both Dean and Big Dave were thrown back from it.

"You sure about that?"

"He sure as hell didn't play like no teenager! Bet my friend over there, and I want the money back!" trying to sound tough again like the maniac laugh that escaped John didn't scare him.

It scared the crap out of Dean though.

_Maybe if I make a run for it, I can be in Mexico by daybreak. _But he could barely move. And John would find him. _I'm going to _kill_ Sam! The one thing I tell him NOT to tell!_ But he knew he couldn't blame Sam. John was intimidating and it wouldn't have taken a lot to get it out of Sam. _Maybe if I drop my keys and run…_ But it was all useless and he knew it. Today, Dean Michael Winchester, was going to die. He lived a strange live, a sad life, a cursed life, a doomed life….

"Think I'd know my own kid's age, bud." John said. He was standing between Dave and Dean. Dean couldn't even see Dave past his father.

"You're kid?" and then Big Dave understood. Well, maybe after looking over to Dean - and seeing his terrified gaze- he finally understood.

John nodded. His kid, for now.

Big Dave looked back to John. He nodded towards the table and said, "the kid still owes, man."

John nodded. "He lose?" "Naw, but…" "Then he don't owe."

"He said he'd play, double or nothing. You can't just back down from a bet…."

Again John nodded. "Fine then, I'll play. You'll get half back. And then, if you ever see him here again, you kick him out." Dean shuddered. Big Dave saw his chances and nodded.

Game on.

"Dad. No, this is _my_ game. I don't need you playing it for me. I can hand…"

"Shut up, Dean." he heard over his father's shoulder. A wave of cold came over him and he was instantly quiet.

John won. Not four minutes later. He didn't even hustle it. He kept the same game rolling and within four minutes, he won.

Dean's total wins that night were $250. He had to give back $70. Then he had to go to the bartender and personally watch as his ID was snipped in half. His father kept the rest and he held tightly to Dean's neck as he led him out. John had taken the bus there. HE's thought ahead and had decided that Dean would not be driving home. Or anywhere for a long, long time.

* * *

During the ride, no words were spoken. Once they got home, Dean made to dive out the car and head dead straight to the room he'd have to make great friends with for some time. John grabbed his arm and held him before he was out the door.

"You ever, and I mean _ever_ leave the house like that again, and being grounded will have a new meaning for you."

"Yes sir." But John wasn't done.

"I find you in a bar again, or hustling and you'll be luckily if you ever want another _look_ at beer or alcohol again." Dean's eyes went a little wide and he brushed away the possible meanings to that statement.

"Yes sir." he choked out.

"And you ever ask your brother to have to cover for you like that again…and Dean Michael Winchester will be a soon forgotten memory. Understand?"

"Yes sir. I understand."

"Good. Inside, and get ready, you and I have a little training to do."

* * *

I added more to this one and I'm happy with it :) Thell me what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Umm, hey guys hehehehe. SRY. Really really sorry. Anyways this chapter's a little different. For one. the names aren't used (Michael and Evan I mean) and for anotherr John is pretty much gone. It's Sam's turn to get in trouble. See, I'm trying to be fair here and not make one look better or worse than the other. Besides, Dean's the best! J/K I just love him sooo much!...Ignore my ranting.

No Beta on this one! So my own mistakes cause you'll find plenty. And my computer likes to think that's its so smart and corrects it self sometimes! So some erroes are his!

* * *

Michael and Evan

By: chocolate rules

* * *

Dean 17, Sam 13

* * *

Sam was getting so irritating and if he kept his steady stream of talking Dean was going to pop the kid right on the mouth. How could he possibly talk for so long! Didn't he need to stop and breath or something? Two hours straight he had been talking nonstop. Dean had tried to turn up his music but now even that was about to give him a headache. Once this hunt was over, Sam was so dead.

"...but that's impossible right?" Sam asked looking directly towards Dean. Dean was totally not listening. Sam reached over and shook his arm.

"What!"

"I asked you a question. It's really rude if you don't answer, let alone not listen."

"I'm sorry, Sam. What was your question?" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Never mind now. If you weren't listening then you didn't care." Well, that was true.

"I'm listening now Sam. What's your question?" he asked again.

"Forget about it now." Sam said and crossed his arms on his chest. After a second he piped right back up, continuing his nonstop talking spree. "Are we there yet?"

"Does it look like we are, Sam?" Dean asked a little harshly.

"Well, are we _almost_ there then?"

"Closer than we were a minute again."

"Never mind. I don't even know why I bother trying to talk with you. You don't give a damn anymore. I want to go back home."

"I'm driving now, Sam. Dad wants me to take care of this and I can't just leave you there."

"I want to go back home!" Sam said staring his very irritating and newly acquired argumentative tone.

"I'm not driving back two hours just to drop you off at home! You heard Dad, it's dangerous to leave you alone."

"I want to go home!" Sam yelled. This caused Dean to swerve from the sudden pitch increase. He regained control over his precious vehicle and then pulled into parking to the side of the road.

His first intent was to pound the snout out of the little git. Actually, that was his second and probably third thought too. Rounding on Sam now however seemed little effective as the boy had his seatbelt off and had actually jumped to attack Dean.

He landed right onto Dean's lap and jabbed him with his left. Initially, Dean had been stunned. After impact and seeing as how Sam was pulling back for another punch, Dean reacted. He grabbed both of Sam's hands and twisted the boy so as his back was on Dean's chest and his arms were held tightly to his own chest. Dean then twisted away from the steering wheel towards the passenger side so as to have more room and not accidentally squish Sam. If he was going to get squished, it shouldn't be an accident.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" Dean now yelled. Sam's only response was to squirm around in Dean's hold and try and get lose. To this Dean responded by tightening his arms around Sam and actually reducing his air supply. Had John been there, he'd be dead for crushing Sam like this, but John wasn't there.

"You PMSing or something? Cause the whole bipolar thing is getting so irritating."

"Get off me!"

"You pounded onto me first, little brother. And if I let you go, than all you're going to do is try and hit me again. And let me let you in on something, you keep pissing me off and then you'll be the one getting pounded on. And don't think you're safe or something, cause no one's here to save you."

"I don't need anyone to save me!" And that had been his current motto or whatever you call it. Back off, I can handle my own. He had even dared to yell it to John at the last hunt after he had mindlessly walked right into the room where the monster lived and hadn't even had his gun at the ready. He had been thrown and had gotten quite a few scratches and bruises before Dean and John had reached him.

"I didn't ask you, now did I!" and that wasn't a question either. "I don't know what the hell has possessed you into thinking you could do this, but it has to stop right now! I'm not going to take anymore crap from you today, I've handle too much already this week. So civilize yourself before I have to do it for you. Understand?"

Sam stopped struggling but Dean could practically see the eerie look that had entered the boy's eyes once he hit thirteen. He waited for a second for Sam to process everything that was going on. Not that Dean had any idea what was going on, but if he managed to calm Sam down, this little hunt would go a lot smoother.

"Understand?" he asked again and firmer meaning he expected a response.

"Yes sir." Sam sneered. Normally, this would get Dean going all over again, but it was already getting dark and so they only had a few minutes left to get this hunt over with. He decided to let it go and positioned Sam back in the passenger seat. He released him and turned off into the road again.

The hunt was actually something Dean had heard about in school. It was local lure but some parts did sound familiar enough to Dean that he had questioned John about it two nights ago. John had checked it out and had given Dean the go ahead to take care of it the previous night before he went off to his own hunt.

"But, you have to take Sammy with you and can you two not fight all this weekend?"

"Hey, he's the one who starts it. I can't help it if he starts gnawing on me, I just stop it."

"Well, try and keep each other calm. You can go to school tomorrow if you want, half days don't really matter. But try and not get the other killed. He's still your little brother and he still needs your protection, whether he wants it or not." Dean rolled his eyes, but John didn't see him as he picked up his gear and headed out of his room into the living room.

Sam was there watching TV with a school book open in his lap. John ruffled the boy's hair, earning him a grunt.

"You listen to your brother, you hear?" Another grunt. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Yes sir." Sam said through a deep sigh.

"I mean it. I don't want to hear that you and he get into an argument over something. And since he has to take you with him on his hunt, you better not be a distraction either. No one needs a liability around Sam. Make yourself useful, got it?"

"Yes sir." Sam said not looking once away from the TV.

"Dean's deciding whether or not you guys go to school tomorrow…" Now Sam did turn around.

"Why does he get to decide?"

"Because, he's going to be driving you there and he's older…."

"That's not fair! I want to go tomorrow, and Dean never wants to go!"

"That's between you two now. And it's his decision. Now behave and don't give anyone a hard time. See you boys on Monday." Sam looked about to protest, but he just grunted again and stared back to the screen.

They reached the abandoned sewer entrance and Dean was little surprised to see Jake's car parked there as well. Jake had been one of the boys that had told Dean the legend. He and a few of the other boys had talked about coming down there that weekend and so Dean wanted to get there before they hurt themselves. He was apparently too late.

"Sam, you stay behind, got it!" Dean said glancing over to the passenger seat. Dean's response was the now too common eye roll. "I _mean_ it, Sam. If you don't listen you could get hurt. And so can whoever the hell was stupid enough to come here can too."

"Whatever, man. Let's just get this shit over with!" and Sam stepped out of the car.

Needless to say, now Dean was fuming. If he killed Sam now, he could blame it on the damn monster and John would never suspect. Who was he kidding; he'd know a mile away.

Dean followed and grabbed his 9mm from the glove compartment.

"Sam! I'm serious. This isn't about us, it's about whoever its in there and the damn…"

"Aren't they _you_ friends? They're the ones who told you about this, right? So, you know who's in there. Why don't you just tell them to get lost and then you can kill the damn thing and get it all over with?"

"Sam, loss the attitude right now man. I can't stand you like this"

"You can't stand me period." Muttered Sam. Then, he headed towards an opening in the woods and without hesitation walked right into the coming darkness. Dean was all for letting the kid get the crap beaten out of him, but he knew he'd hate himself if it actually happened and he knew that he really didn't hate his brother so he followed him in. Besides, he could already see Sam whining to their father if he got hurt that it was all because Dean had stayed behind.

It didn't take them long to run into Jake and company. He had Jamie, his girlfriend, and Carla and Ken with him. Dean played it all natural and the group was actually really glad to see him. He was always entertaining and spoke his mind, mostly at someone else's expense. Sam however was hovering around and Dean was sure that the boy was about to crack. Dean was just about to convince Jake to follow him to a great club or something that he had snuck into- lately he'd do anything to get away from Sam. And then Sam had to say something.

"Why _are_ we here Dean?" Sam asked really loudly. Dean turned around and Sam noticed the glare behind the questioning look Dean was giving him. "I mean, you didn't just _bump_ into them in the middle of the _forest_. This is kind of weird, you know?"

"Sam. If you were drunk right now you'd be better off."

"Sure, Dean." And a weird excited expression passed through Sam's eyes. Dean would have pressed at it and Sam would have continued on. Until Dean lost his temper and someone would have to stop him, because that was all this was. Retaliation with the added security of an audience.

The damn monster chose that very moment to appear. The girl's squeaks were the brothers' first wake up call. Dean pulled out his gun and stepped in front of the shocked-still girls. Physically covering them from the approaching menace Dean was locked in location. He was the hunter the protector of all innocence and defenseless. He was in Winchester mood. Sam however was equally in shock. He had suspected that the whole thing had been a hoax. Something teens told each other to scare the crap out of one another. Bu8t this was as real as every other thing that they had to go after. And Sam hadn't prepared himself. He was weaponless _and_ knowledge-less. What was his father had warned him not to be- a liability. Well, he sure was a liability now.

"Sam! Haul ass!" Dean ordered, eyes not moving from the monstrosity before him.

The monster was at least ten feet tall and he was covered in think splotches of black or brown hair. He had two different color eyes, one red and one alley cat yellow. Both were wondering around and creeping the hell out of everyone present.

"What the fuck is that thing!" Ken asked. He stepped around from behind the girls where he had been leaning against a tree, fiddling with his cell phone.

"Oh my God! Tell me that isn't what I think it is?" Carla cried out. The monster gave a short growl. The girls shrieked again and jumped towards each other, clinging to each other like a lifeline.

"Sam!" Dean yelled again. This time, Sam did respond.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Get them the hell out of here!" Dean _defiantly _yelled this time. He was growing conscious of how the thing was taking measured steps towards them. He had yet to make his attack, which should be a good thing right? Wrong. Dean had long ago learned that the longer a damn creature thing took to attack the more dangerous they were. The more they were actually _thinking_ about what their move was going to be. The more likely it was that someone was going to get hurt.

"I don't have a weapon on me!" Sam responded. Dean's blood ran cold and he could swear he felt his hear stop for a second.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A WEAPON ON YOU? WHAT THE HELL ARE WE HERE FOR SAM?"

"Yeah, about that. I thought it was all a joke!"

And then the damn things was a mere ten feet from them and moving faster. He stopped and took a deep, deep breath that seemed to go nowhere and be pointless. And then he showed his teeth.

"Run." Was all dean could say. He had been yellin, but it was like it all left him now that it was important. "RUN DAMN IT RUN!" okay, so it had only remained hidden or something.

They all took off. Ken was the first to run, leaving Jake to grab the girls and force them to move. Sam was the last to move as he stared at the monster and then at his brother.

Ten minutes later, the damn thing was killed and a very messy Dean was emerging from the forest. All were standing by the two cars. Sam made a point to _not_ sit on the Impala, seeing as he was already pissing Dean off tonight as it was. The two girls, however, had made themselves at home on the hood. They sat their crying in each other's arms. Sam sat next to Jake on his car's hood.

When the first gun shot was heard, they were still running from the scene. Moments later a few more had followed. Then there had been an odd sounding hiss. Now there was silence.

As Dean emerged, all eyes fell on him. All he saw was Sam and his brother took notice of this. His young body tensed as the elder edged towards him.

Dean ignored on e of the girls question about being okay. He started walking towards his brother and Sam almost jumped off the hood.

"So, turns out the damn things _explode_ right before they disenagrate. They have a very ear breaking yell as they do this too. It's highly entertaining; you should try it some time." Dean said. His voice was oddly calm and Sam knew better than to say anything or move for that matter. Dean was right in front of him now and he seemed to take of no notice of the other's around him or the two guys next to him.

Those two guys were Dean's friends and they had seen Dean fight before. He was a good, hell great, man to have on your side. They were also very much aware that they had never seen him defeated and if he started pounding on this kid, the boy would have no chance.

"Sam? Where's your gun?" Dean asked. He completely ignored that he had said this in front of people who might take to notice that he had asked a _thirteen_ year old where his _gun_ was. But Dean was a little beyond the place of reason now.

"At…home." Sam said Real soft like. Everything was quiet so there wasn't anyone how hadn't heard him. Least of all Dean, standing mere inches from him.

"Great place for it." Dean said sarcastically. "care to tell me, why?"

"Didn't think I'd need it." Sam replied. He decided that answering Dean was the best method for right now. If he pulled what he had been doing all week and for the last few months, Dean would defiantly take a swing at him.

"Didn't think you'd need it. Huh?" Dean said. He nodded his head and looked down as he spoke again. "What was the _very_ last thing I told you, just before we left the house? You remember?" Sam nodded, even though Dean wasn't looking at him, Sam knew he'd sense the motion, even if it wasn't needed. Dean looked up with expectant eyes. He took another step forward and placed his hands beside Sam on the car, locking Sam in.

"Well?"

"'Grab your gun Sam and shut the hell up.' " Dean nodded and smiled an evil grin of his.

"I said shut the fuck up, but close enough. Where's your gun? Right where I told you_ not_ to leave it"

"Yeah." Sam said in his ultra little kid voice. He could practically see the rage build up in his brother. There was no way out for him. Unless he kicked Dean between the legs. And that would just get him really, really pissed. Knowing Dean, that wouldn't even slow him down. He'd scream out once he was finished pulping Sam.

Dean opened his mouth to say something to the boy. Like a heaven sent miracle, Dean's cell phone rang. Resolve passed through Dean's eyes as he straightened up, taking his arms from where they trapped Sam, and flipped open his cell.

"Hey dad." Dean said in such monotone that Sam actually flinched. "Yeah, I got it…Everyone's fine….Yeah, they came early… He's fine for now…No, we're getting along just fine right now…Seriously, I haven't touched him…As of right now, he's alive. I can't guarantee he'll be here when you get back…..Bye."

He flipped the cell closed once more and dead on glared at Sam. Sam's own expression was one of concern and fear. That, unfortunately, would have to do for now.

"Be glad that Dad likes you. Get the hell in car and if you say one word. I still have a bullet left."

Sam's eyes went wild for a second and then he hopped off the hood and ran towards the car. He eyed the girls and they hopped off as he slipped into the passenger side.

Dean was instantly calmer once Sam had hopped off. He had to get calm to drive. There was no way in hell that his baby would suffer because of Sam. When he turned around in time to see his brother enter the car, Dean was already thinking of how the hell he was going to make good with his friends and get back at Sam without upsetting his father. God, he wanted the old Sam back! He swore that he'd ever complain again if the brother that used to follow his every move and do his every command was back. He wouldn't ever again complain that the kid was acting like a shadow.

"Well, guess now you have no reason to come on back, is there?" Dean said in his usual tone. At first, Jake and Ken, who were still beside him, didn't say anything. Dean looked down to meet Jake's eyes. Jake was shorter than Dean, only coming to his jawline.

Jake chuckled slightly. "Guess not, man." He said, shaking his head.

"Damn!" Ken said suddeny. Everyone looked at him a moment before he continued. "I just... I never thought that shit like that was _real_ you know?"

They knew. They knew because none of them had expected it. Not even Dean had known what it would look like. Or that it would explode.

"Yeah, that happens," Dean said softly again. He was allowing them, unbeknownst to them of course, to ask him anything that they wanted to say.

"Dean?" Carla had said. Her voice sounded as if it had just been used after sleep.

Dean looked over to the young girl and smiled. Actually, she was a few months older than him. But, after a hunt, Dean saw how passed 17 he was. Carla was just a child when it came to the things he knew. A baby even compared to Sam, he just acted like a baby.

"Its okay, Carla. It's dead now. Don't worry about it." Dean reassured. Carla nodded and dropped her head onto Jamie's shoulder. It was now her who spoke.

"What did you do? And… and how did you _do it?_ How did you know?" He smiled at her. He had always thought hat she was a smart one. Good for Jake, he wasn't really strong or athletic, but he was smart.

"Can't really say, Jamie. But, it's okay. I've been doing this for a long time."

"So, what like your Dad teach you or something?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, something like that. Listen, you guys. This doesn't leave here. Okay?" Dean said a little louder now and defiantly firmer but more calm now. "No one, not ever."

They all nodded when he looked at them.

"Good," Dean said with a smile. A faked force smile as he was climbing into the Impala and tears up to AC/Dc's 'Stiff Upper Lip'. He waved a final farewell to the group and peeled back into the road.

A few miles later, both of the boys were uncommonly silent.

"Sam, what the hell were you thinking? I mean really? You know that shit like this is real! How could you question that? Even if you did think that that thing wasn't real, since when do you not take precautions?"

"I know I screwed up Dean. I'm sorry." Sam said. He fought all urges to just tell his brother to shut up and get off his case. If he said that, Dean would kill him. There was no question to it.

"Fuck you are, Sam. You haven't been sorry for _nothing_ for months now. I hate to break the news to you, but you ain't the goddamn sun!" Sam sent him a quick glare before he remember that this was not the place or time to brother his brother.

"Well, I really am sorry. I didn't believe that some teena…"

"Whatever Sam! That wasn't your real reason. You were just pissed off that I had heard about this and confirmed it and that this hick town wasn't all it's cracked up to be."

"I never thought that!"

"Whatever man! But if you ever do some shit like that again, I'll kill you. The whole no weapon shit was the stupidest crap you have ever, ever pulled. And then what you were saying back there, trying to provoke me, have you no idea what could happen if someone saw me hit you. They'd take you away saying that I was too dangerous around you or something. And no matter how much of an ass you're acting like right now, I know that you'd hate that."

Sam didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. Dean knew he'd hate to lose him because it worked both ways.

They got home without another incident. Dean made Sam clean out all the weapons in the house and sharpen all the knives as he sat watching TV. Sam really hated doing that and Dean knew it which was why he had made him do it.

John came home a few hours before it was technically Monday. He was relieved to see that they hadn't killed each other. A note was left on the kitchen table. It said how Sam rendered all responsibilities to Dean. How nothing that had happened on the weekend was his fault. And to not, not go into the kitchen.

John walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights. There was such a mess there that he knew Sam had created it. Dean was a surprisingly good cook and wouldn't leave this kind of mess for himself.

So, Dean had probably pissed Sam off which meant that Sam had done something bad and Dean had made him do all the chores and he had retaliated. Whatever had happened, had happened and John decided that he didn't care what had occurred. He placed the note back and went to sleep in his room. They'd have to clean up in the morning anyway.

* * *

Hope you liked ! Read and Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, originally, I said that this was finished. And it was. But then, chapter four came out of NOWHERE and interrupted that. This chapter soon followed. Neither was planned. I think that they fit nicely though :D. As always, the story is nothing supernatural, but our guys still manage to find themselves in trouble. Go figure! So, the _real_ final chapter, which is next, has been written since the beginning. So, after this, I will wait a few days and then post that. Then, Michael and Evan will be over. The End. Finite :D (Finally!) So, yeah, read while there's still time and I hope you all enjoy :D

No beta, just me and my rambling. This is freaky long and pointless. Hope you like it!

Michael and Evan

By: chocolate rules

* * *

Dean 20, Sam 16

* * *

Dean and Sam are alone, again, while their father goes on a hunt. Well, more like hunts. John left half a month ago after one thing and seemed to call every three days or so and tell them that he was ok, done the hunt but had found something that was close by and so he wouldn't be coming home yet.

Dean was listed as Sam's guardian since Dean had turned eighteen. They didn't really need their father much anymore, not legally anyway. It was always nice and comforting when he _was_ around though.

Point is, John's not there and the brothers are left to their own resources for the main part of a month, except for that week when Pastor Jim had come by and had made sure that they weren't killing each other. But he left yesterday and now they're alone again.

Dean has a job, weird I know. He work's in a garage where he went to get this part for his baby and then started talking to the guy there, Rick, and then Rick mentioned the position and Dean said okay. He needed something to do while Sam wasn't around to bother- hence he was in school.

But it was Saturday afternoon, Sam had no school and had spent the morning in the library like he was taking to do while Dean was at work on Saturday mornings. They would usually go out and do something 'fun' at night. Fun for Dean mainly, seeing as Sam's fun was enough to bore Dean to a painful death.

But not tonight. It was raining and Dean had just waxed the Impala and had tarped her and refused to go out in the rain until the 'shine' was perfect or something, not like Sam was listening anyway.

Sam sat on one end of the sofa, curled about his latest book. He was totally engrossed in it, so it didn't matter that Dean was watching TV, Baywatch actually, or that he was making obscene comments. Truth was, Sam could go to any part of the small apartment they were in. There was the kitchen, their room, even Dad's room if he didn't touch anything. Heck, if he was really irritated he could even go to the bathroom and have the added pleasure of pissing Dean off when ever he would have to go in. But, no matter what they did or said to each other it was just _nice_ and kind of _calming _to be in the same room as the other.

Now, don't get me wrong. That by no way means that they were always calm around each other. No sir. Most of the time they were at each other's throats. And this time was no exception.

Baywatch was over and Dean got up to make some lunch for them both. Since he worked, he had his own money and would buy the food when needed. Most of the rest of the money he spent on his dates and sometimes he got something nice for Sam. John always paid the bills himself and so they never had to worry about nothing like that.

"Hey, Sam. What do you want tonight?" he called out.

"Um, meat loaf." Replied Sam. Good thing about Dean turning older at a young age and practically raising Sam was that he had learned to cook real well. He had spent a lot of years burning things up in the kitchen but finally had the main portions of meals down. If he didn't know how to do it by now, he was done with trying.

"Alright then," Dean called back as he prepped the kitchen and set about cooking. When all was done, he called Sam in and they ate.

"So, we're not going out tonight, right?" Sam asked through a mouthful.

"Don't talk with your mouthful and no we're not."

"Not even to like the movies or something?"

"No, Sam. It's raining."

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked as he watched his brother place another forkful into his mouth.

"I'll think of something," said Dean after a moment.

Well, they ate and Sam did the dishes but nothing came to Dean. So, Sam returned to his reading and Dean went about collecting all the guns and bringing them to the dining table, setting them out to clean them.

Normally, he wouldn't do that in the dining room table. He would be too scared that someone would see him through the window or something like that. Either that or his father would get mad and tell him to take that off the table and tell him to do that somewhere more suitable, and Dean would go and do it in his room. However, they lived close to the middle of nowhere where the houses seemed to be a good half mile apart from each other. John had chosen this remote location to further Sam's training on the weapons, which Dean was teaching him now constantly. Another good thing about living in the country was that almost everyone had a gun. So, even if they had seen him through the window – and you'd have to be damn nosy at that – it wouldn't be that odd. Okay, maybe the Uzi.

Dean set about to clean all the weapons in the house, ignoring of course the ones in his car's trunk cause he was _soo_ not going to go get them. Sam was reading, done two more chapters since lunch. Everything was, dare they say normal.

But, that wasn't going to stay that way for long.

As is customary for him, Sam was bored and put down his book, dog-tagging the page. He went to where Dean was and watched as his brother meticulously cleaned his weapons. Dean was very rarely concentrative about much. In reality, Dean didn't really even care about much. If you had nothing to do with the hunt, Sammy, or his family, then he really could care less about you. Wouldn't even look twice your way.

Sam was the complete opposite of his brother and found that he couldn't keep his thoughts centered on just what was happening to them or the hunt. Sam needed to help people.

So, he didn't take to cleaning the weapons like his brother did, but he did offer his help when it seemed fit. Like, now, when he was bored.

"Need some help?" he asked walking towards the table and sitting down on one of the seats. He picked up a rag and a gun, knowing that Dean would say ok.

"Sure, why not," said the elder. And that's how they were for a good hour, give or take a few minutes. Until the inevitable disaster struck.

Ok, so Dean is meticulous. He doesn't really do errors much. Or ever really. He is in all extent, perfect. Sam's perfect too, just not on hunting. Or anything about hunting. Like gun cleaning and weapon maintenance for example.

So, it really shouldn't have come as such a shock when the gun fire was heard followed closely by the sound of glass breaking.

Dean dropped his rag and glanced up at his wide mouthed, shocked kid brother. Sam stared at the now 'open' window. Neither spoke for, oh, ten seconds.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Dean asked knowingly, but really what else could he say?

"Oh. My. God." Sam said slowly.

Dean turned enough to put the handgun he was working with on the table. The window was behind him and he was yet prepared to see it.

"Please, please tell me you didn't"

"Oh. My. God" repeated Sam in the same manner as before.

"Sammy, no," Dean said shaking his head as he stood and took the two steps towards his brother. He reached over, grabbing Sam's chin and clammed his mouth shut. Then he helped the younger put the weapon and the rag down and got him to his feet. All along, Sam stared at the window with such a look of disbelief that it was almost funny.

"Sammy," Dean said giving the boy a quick shake. "Sam, come on look at me." And slowly Sam did.

"Dean, I just..."

"Yeah, that you did." And he looked over to the window to see just what his brother had done.

The window was, well, what window? There was nothing left but the pieces shattered on the porch, windowsill and floor.

"Dad's going to kill me," said Sam. And well, Dean couldn't deny that. Dad would be pissed. But John had called the night before and he would be and added hour away. So, unless he decided to take that, what would it be now six, seven, hour drive home _today_ then Sam would be safe.

"Dad's not here, Sammy-boy. And be glad for that." Dean's grip on Sam intensified for a second, a comforting grip, before releasing him completely. Sam stumbled slightly, having to support himself.

"He's going to KILL me!" Sam said like the thought really just hit him. Dean turned back around and looked at his brother. Damn, the kid was freaked out!

"Aren't you _listening_ to me! I said he's not here right now! He won't be here for at least the next five days. So pull yourself together and help me figure something out!" and he turned back to the 'window'.

At Dean's words, Sam seemed to snap out of it some. He steadied himself and then made his way to stand behind his brother.

"We can fix this," Dean said confidently. Sam whimpered and dropped his head to Dean's shoulder effectively covering his view. "We _can _fix this!"

"How?" muffled Sam onto his shirt.

"Well, for one, you're getting a job." Again a whimper. "Quite wining, cause I'm not paying for this for your stupidity! _Hello!_" Dean said turning around and looking straight at his kid brother's eyes. Actually, it was more like _glaring_. "How many times does someone have to remind you to put on the safety and take out the bullets!"

And now he felt stupid.

"Sorry," he replied automatically. Dean sighed, but relaxed some and glanced between Sam and the 'window'.

"Yeah, well, sorry isn't going to help that window," Dean looked around. The table was still filled with the weapons and cleaning supplies, but now the floor was littered with the broken pieces of glass. Ever since Sammy was eight and had cut his hand on that piece of broken glass, Dean refused to let the kid anywhere near glass. Especially broken glass. But, he didn't want him picking up the weapons either, not after this.

But, damn all he didn't want to clean all this shit up himself

"Sam, do you think you can pick up the weapons and put them away without another incident?" asked Dean a little skeptical.

"Yeah, Dean. It was a slip up. Damn. Please don't tell me you're going to treat me like some invalent child now around guns," moaned Sam. Dean didn't reply and Sam took that as a 'Duh!' and rolled his eyes. Great, like he needed something else added to the list of ways his brother treated him like a little kid.

"Okay, so you do that, and I'll clean up all this up and cover up that space." Dean said as he walked into the kitchen to get supplies.

So, they spent the better part of the next hour cleaning up and putting everything back in its place. Dean got some plastic tarp and began taping it around the window hole. He had cleaned the area, leaving the outside until a little later. Sam offered to help, but Dean turned him down saying that he had helped enough and to start thinking about where he was going to work.

"How about the library?" Sam asked from where he sat at the table and watched his brother at work.

"Hell no!"

"Why not?" A job at the library sounded perfectly reasonable to Sam. He spent a lot of time there anyways. Why not get paid for it?

"Cause, this is like a punishment for your stupidity. A library would be like a reward to you."

"Punishment? For what!" And boy did he regret asking that when Dean turned around and gave him such a hard look. _Right, the window, got it._

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"And you call yourself smart," Dean said with a shake of the head as he finished off the window and tossed the remaining duck tape on the table. "Tomorrow, you go around and find some place that will hire you." Sam opened his mouth to ask exactly how he was supposed to do that. "Like every other _normal_ teenager. Look for the damn helped wanted signs."

Sunday morning found a very irritated Sam being yanked out of bed and pushed into the shower before he even knew what the hell was going on. Twenty minutes later, he came into the kitchen showered and dressed. He grabbed a bowl and went over to the table where Dean was pouring himself a bowl of RiceKrispies. Though the elder did cook, Dean was never fully awake enough to make breakfast and cereal is damn good.

Dean too was showered, shaved and dressed. Even at sixteen, Sam still didn't shave much because his damn face was stuck on looking younger than he was and it barely gave him a few whiskers a week.

They ate, both avoided to look at the window – like they needed a reminder, and then Dean hauled him out once more towards the Impala.

They lived in what Dean referred to as a hick town, where no one was close by but everyone knew each other's business. All of the finer points of the town where in the heart of town, a good twenty minute drive from where their house stood. A good half a mile spread, which was around three blocks, contained all of the shopping and service centers the town had to offer.

The garage where Dean works, Troy's Repair and Auto Center ( Troy is Rick's Dad), is right beside the diner. Convenient to the elder Winchester; his two favorite things, side by side. Across the street were a few odds and ends of stores. Clothing, audio, antique. A good two miles from the 'center' was the school and in front of that was the library.

_Not_ convenient to the younger boy.

"Sammy, I want you to find something around here. Something easy that can pay you enough that by the end of the week we might have enough to pay for a window replacement before Dad every gets wind of anything. Got that?"

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. Dean pulled the Impala into the back of the garage and parked it besides Rick's Neon and why the hell he had a Neon was beyond Dean. They got out of the vehicle and Dean made his way towards the garage.

"Be back by twelve. We can have lunch." Dean told said as he walked away. Sam groaned and stayed besides the Chevy. "Dude, move it! Snapped Dean and then he was gone.

Now, don't get him wrong. Sam wasn't against getting a job. He had wanted one before and Dad and Dean had both said no way. _But, well that was ages and eons ago. Couldn't a guy change his mind? _Sam pushed off the car and slowly started his walk to what he was sure would be a long day.

Twenty minutes later, Merle, the sixty something owner of the antiques and book store said that she wasn't looking, but would gladly take Sam in for a whooping six dollars an hour and wasn't Sam just ecstatic. No, really.

He walked over to the garage and quickly found Rick, who told him that Dean was with a customer and wouldn't you know it Janie Kooligan was pressed up between her Honda and his brother. Rick smirked.

"What you need, kid?" he asked. He was slightly older than Dean, but whatever Sam still felt smarter than this guy. Hey, it's all the 'boy genius' has.

"Nothing, just tell Dean that I found one and that I'm going home 'cause I don't feel like staying here forever." Sam said with his back turned towards his brother, his full attention unnaturally on Rick.

"Will do, kid." And then Sam was out the door and walking towards the bus stop. Good thing about this town. At least it had a good bus system.

But, he's not having any good luck this week, seriously.

Sam bumps into Ronnie Clever and he's the town hotshot and a real pain in the ass. And, yep, there he is smoking behind the Laundromat.

_Okay, don't make eye contact._ Sam tells himself a few second s to late. Ronnie and crew spot him. _Damn_. And wouldn't he know it he's caught.

Next thing he knows he's being offered one thing or another and Sam's almost piss sure that if he keeps saying no they'll take offense and hit him. Well, he's actually thinking along the lines of a stabbing, but that's only because Dean's active imagination has traded down to him.

However, if he accepts _anything_ Dean will have his ass, plain and simple. And he has to focus and keep Dean happy until that window is fixed. He needs Dean to pitch in to get it fixed and he'll be damned if he has to pay it all himself.

So, he stands there like an idiot with the cigarette pointed out in offering to him from Lizzy? Laney? What was her name? 's hand and inside he's shaking his head no so profoundly he's surprised that its not flying off. And isn't Dean supposed to help him out in these kinds of tight fits?

Oh, there he is!

Dean got Rick's message and no way is Sam going on the bus. The damn thing makes like three stops and you better walk your ass off from there. The closest stop to their house was a three miles from their house and he didn't want Sam walking that – not that he couldn't or didn't deserve it. Dean was just a 'little' over protective to the runt and there was just no way that anything else was going to happen now.

So, imagine his shock at finding his kid brother being offered pot. _And please tell me he's not considering it!_ And then, well he is super protective. So, it really shouldn't come as much surprise when he 'lightly' slugged a few of those kids upside the head. He was pretty gentle, he was twenty and he didn't need t go to jail or anything over this.

They're walking back to the garage now. Dean's mad and Sam tells him he got a job at that antique place and Dean glares at him. Ok, so wrong moment to bring that up. Now he knows.

Dean makes Sam wait there at the garage until he's done around eleven thirty. He learns that Rick's not such a bad guy and he's actually pretty smart, went to college for a while. But Dean keeps giving his cold chills so he's not doing much but sitting there and reading a magazine or striking up a conversation with Rick when he's not out back with Dean or Conner- the other guy working there. Then Dean's dragging him back to the car, he works part time on Sundays, so Dean's shift is done in time for lunch.

So, the next day Sam starts with Merle and Dean's still in garage and he's picking up a second shift on Wednesday and maybe Thursday. Dean talked something out with Merle; Sam's not sure what cause he wasn't there. But he has to the store after school and then meets up with Dean and he can't do anything else. And it really sucks.

Mainly, Sam organizes her bazillions of papers and Dean was right, this is so _not_ fun.

It takes them two weeks to be able to buy the window. (It would have been sooner, had Dean not _had to_ of taken Cherie Lynn out last weekend.) It takes them a few days longer to be able to pay for the repairman that is a requirement. Dean doesn't take that so well. He's convinced that he can put the damn thing in himself.

Sam laughs at this and gets a few items thrown at him once they get home.

So, all these days later and the window's installed and Sam's happy since he thinks he can quit the antique's shop now; Merle is kind of creeping him out. But Dean practically falls from his chair from laughter.

"What?" Sam asks since he's more curious by this act then worried, as apparently he should be.

"Dude, you owe me," Dean replied once he was breathing again.

"For?"

"Seriously Sammy, you wouldn't think that I'd just _give_ you all that money?" And he walks off to start on dinner.

The next day after the repair is a Wednesday. Sam's falling a sleep on the couch as Dean's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Dean calls from beside him. Sam's covered in a blanket and warm and he's about ready to doze off.

"We're fine, Dad." And now he's awake, just like that. Dean glances down at his watch. Its 230 am. Oh, crap, they should both be in bed by now. "Yeah, Sammy's in bed already." Dean looks over to him and pushes a finger over Sam's lips before he manages to ask anything stupid and get them both into trouble. "Well, he has school tomorrow. And, yeah I work but I'll be fine. So, when are you getting back?" Sam's eyes start closing again and Dean's hushed conversation is luring him to sleep.

"That's great, Dad. See you then." Dean looks over at Sam, almost asleep now. He just grins, shuts off the TV, and hauls Sam to his feet. He's carry-dragging Sam to bed and Sam's mumbling. It's going to be hell getting up in the morning.

John's coming on Friday, by Saturday for sure. He's found a new gig. It's further away and so they're moving now. Sam will be upset, as is the norm, but he'll be fine in the end. Besides, if they leave quickly there will be less time for John to notice anything.

So, it's Friday afternoon and the boys are packing. Harmless enough, right. Right?

Sam notices some broken cabinet beside the dining table. It wasn't that way when they had rented the place and he figures that it must have happened during one of his and Dean's little 'battles'. They can't have the owner or their father see it like this. He tells Dean.

"Well, fix it then," Dean calls out from another room. Sam shrugs and goes gets a hammer and some nails. He's okay with woodcraft, he can fix this. He works quickly enough and has the cabinet door back on.

"Good as new," he commends himself. A few more hammer shots and he'll be done. Somewhere in the background something heavy falls to the floor, startling Sam. His reflexes are awfully jumpy and he shoots up, hammer in the middle of thrashing forward. It keeps on moving as Sam turns to the sound.

The window's crash freezes him. Dean comes running in and there's all kinds of junk all over him.

"What happened?" he asks. But then he sees the window and slumps against the doorframe. Things just aren't getting any easier.

* * *

**I'm just going to end it here. Damn, this was long! AHH :D So, yeah very pointless. I had another 20/ 16 story for this, but I decided that will be its own one shot soon. Hope you liked this, I thought some parts were funny. I wrote this, this morning though - meaning 11-3 am. A lot might not make sense. Sorry. I waited till I had a few hours of sleep thought to come back and post this. Please review, at least to tell me how much nonsense I write. It's fun:D **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, sniff, sniff here's the anticipated finally! I've had this on my computer, for like ever now! Ahhh, I changed a few things here and there -true- but mainly this chapter has been very close to a sitting duck waiting for the previous two to be finished. And, now they are, yah me:-D **

**As always, no beta on this fic. All me and my mistakes. And even if I had this written forever, you better believe I didn't go back and read this and actually look up mistakes. I didn't, I'm lazy like that, I'm sorry. I did write a few more things into it, but that's about it. :)**

**Unlike all the others, this one does touch into their Supernatural world. And, it also brings us back to present time. No tie in with any episode, can be any one after the pilot. No spoilers involved. **

Michael and Evan

By: chocolate rules

* * *

Dean 26, Sam 22

* * *

They were in a convenient store. Dean, as always was hungry. But they were there to refill the first aid kit. Not for food. They would head over to Motts or Mole's or whatever the diner was called that they had passed. 

While Dean rummaged through the first aid isle, Sam was actually supposed to do nothing. Just, wait. But, something was up with Sam. Ever since they had started their little search for their father, they had fallen back into their regular patterns of things.

Sam, however, was currently going too far. He was acting just like a ten year old. Dean was going to be nice and not say how much more of a two year old he was being.

Dean glanced over at Sam in the cookies and chips isle. He eyed the boy's arms, yes boy not man because he was acting like a little boy. As a little pain in the ass of a boy! His arms were filled with, well, chips and candies. Dean made his way over to the counter to pay for his purchases. He glanced over at Sam again.

"Hold these, for one moment?" Dean said as he flashed his winning grin. "I'll be right back."

"Sure thing, love." she looked around Sam's age, he could handle that.

Dean walked over to Sam. He appeared to be arguing about which chip dip to buy.

"Sam! We're going out to eat! In that diner. Remember?"

"Well, what if we want more, for later?"

"We'll be fine. Put that stuff back, Sam." Sam looked up at him with questioning eyes. "It's not like you're going to eat that all."

"No, I got some for you too."

"Well, as sweet as that is, we're wasting valuable eating time here." Now Sam looked up with pleading eyes The Puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Dean replied to the look. And, as it often did, the look became even more adorable. "I'm not falling for that, Sam! I taught you that!" Dean said under his breath.

"Come on, Dean! I know you want some. Maybe the M&Ms, the Musketeers, or the MilkyWay? Come one, those are your favorites!"

"No." he said firmly. His voice left no room for discussion. Sam apparently didn't hear it.

"And I'll just take the Cheetos, but two bags, cause that's only fair." Dean had had enough. He glanced back, making sure that the line was progressing and that the lady behind the counter wasn't looking at them. Luckily, the snack isle they were in was towards the back end of the store.

He reached over and grabbed most of the things from Sam's arms. "Don't pick them up again. If you're hungry still in two hours, then I promise to stop at whatever hick town we're in and let you go Junk food crazy. But, right now all we _need_ are the medical supplies." Sam glared at him as he returned the products to their places quickly.

"I'm hungry now."

"That's why we're going to eat."

"If we just bring this along with us, then we can just keep moving." tried Sam innocently. How could he still pull that off?

"No! Now, come on." And a very angered Sam placed the remaining two things back in their places. He slowly followed Dean and looked very much like a spoiled eight year old that has just been told 'no'. _Tough luck_, Dean thought. And they made it out of the store, into the car and to the diner without another incident. At the diner, though, was a different story.

"…What'll you be having?"

"Two large cheeseburger's, large fries, three fried chicken and a steak. And some Pepsi, please."

"For the both of you?"

"No, Miss, that's just for me." She eyed him and he smiled. He didn't look it, but Sam was always commenting on how he ate for both of them!

"Yeah, I'll just have a tuna sub, and some kind of juice. Thanks."

"Whoa, hold on Miss." he said, eyeing Sam but talking to the waiter. Then, his attention was all on Sam. "That's it? Dude, you were like starving a few minutes again."

"So?"

"So, you're taking a _tuna sub_? Who does that?"

"So, I want a tuna sub." Sam said with a shrug.

"Fine, but don't be all hungry in like an hour." Dean said. Then he smiled at the waitress and said, "Thanks, guess that'll be all." She nodded and made her back to the kitchen.

When their meal arrived, Dean proceeded to devour the main parts of his meal(s) as Sam just picked at his food.

* * *

Not even half an hour after they left that diner, Sam felt his stomach making unhappy movements. Sam grabbed at his stomach, trying to stifle the grumbling sound. When that passed he glanced over to his brother, hoping that he hadn't noticed. Of course, Dean had and he was greeted with a glare. 

"Hungry?" he asked menacingly. Sam rolled his eyes at him but said nothing. Dean continued to drive down the vastly empty back roads towards their latest haunting.

"Told you to actually eat something, when are you going to learn that you're not really a rabbit there, Sammy?" teased Dean.

Sam glared back at him.

"Don't give me that look dude, I warned you!"

Sam tried to glare at his brother again, but his stomach spoke up again. This time, even louder still.

Sam groaned. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he was hungry!

Dean shook his head at his kid brother and decided to keep his eyes on the road, lest he turn the Impala around and head on back to that diner they'd barely just left.

* * *

Dean glanced over to the grumpily sleeping lump of his brother besides him. He had just arrived at the haunted mansion after a three hour trip and was more then riled up to go in. 

Sam, however, is sleeping, and so Dean must wake his brother up.

Not that he needs the younger man to be able to do this hunt, because he really didn't. He just felt that it was his duty, as a younger brother, to not be comfortably asleep when big brother's in there kicking spirit ass.

So, licking his index finger, Dean reached over to Sam's ear-

-causing Sam to awaken with a sharp jump.

"Ah!" yelled Sam when he felt something wet in his ear. He leaped up, forgetting for a second that he was within the confines of the car, and hits his head on the top of the car. "Argh! Ow!"

Rubbing his head now, Sam turned his head to look at the guilty party for his new pain.

Dean responded with a smirk.

"Come on, we're here," Dean said after a second. He nudged towards the house in front of them before reaching over to the glove compartment and grabbing his Glock. "Let's go!"

Dean opened the door and headed out of the car, grumpy Sam following behind him.

* * *

Inside the house, Dean motioned for Sam to stick close to him and then heads towards the back of the house. 

Unlike most of the haunted places that they encounter, this house's not exactly abandoned. It was for the night, but tomorrow they wouldn't be so lucky with the family coming back.

They had actually stumbled onto this hunt, hearing about some unlucky teenagers that had broken into a house just to find that the house fought back. The bar tender had found that very funny, but Dean had read into it further.

Surely, a house couldn't really fight back!

In truth it was haunted and it had _fought_ back. The attack hadn't been deadly; the boys had landed in the hospital, but nothing lethal. It even seemed dormant around the family. Could be a dead relative for all Dean knew, but that was besides the point.

If there was one thing a Winchester knows, its that no matter how calm or peaceful a spirit may seem, they all turn deadly in the end.

So, why wait for when that happened and have to drive back here, when they were already _here?_

* * *

Sam followed his brother as they walked through the house. Dean had his super cool homemade, EMF sensor out and was scanning around for a cold spot. 

So far nothing.

Sam sighed. He really hoped that they would finish this soon, because he really wanted to find a diner or KFC and get a real meal this time.

They had just stepped into the kitchen when an idea stuck Sam. Maybe he could grab a little something from the house. He doubted that anyone would notice.

Watching Dean edge over to the dining room to the left, Sam slowly walked over to the cabinets, hoping to find some sort of meal on the go.

The second the Sam opened the cabinet, however, an unseen force shoves him out of the kitchen, to the empty hallway that they had just come through.

Dean heard the thud of Sam's landing and he rushed over to help the younger man back on his feet.

"What happened?" Dean asked, visually checking that Sam was okay.

"I'm okay, Dean," Sam said quickly, calming his big brother's over protective nature.

"So? What happened?"

"Guess it thought that I was a robber or something too," Sam answered with a shrug.

Dean gave him a look

"Why would it think that?" The way Dean saw it, they hadn't broken in and they hadn't touched anything, so they shouldn't have been seen as threats.

"Well," Sam said softly, looking anywhere but his brother. "I sort of went looking for something in the kitchen."

"Something? Did you grab a knife or something? Cuz that won't help with a spirit."

"No, like an 'I'm hungry' something," Sam said with a sigh. He knew Dean wouldn't let him hear the end of this now.

Sure enough, Dean turned around and glared at him.

"Well, that's brilliant, Sammy. Way to pull an amateur move, dude!"

Dean shoved Sam towards the stairs to start checking up there for a cold spot, hoping that his little brother would know better before he got them tossed out of the house courtesy of its unwelcomed guest – other than themselves that was.

* * *

Sam stayed by the door in the hallway as Dean walked though the bedroom, a little girl's it seemed. 

Dean wanted Sam to resist all temptation and not touch anything.

And so, Sam was bored out of his mind, watching his brother walk through each room and each time come out empty handed, so to speak.

Worst yet, he was still very hungry, and even though he knew that they really didn't have another chance after today to do this, he was hoping that they'd get out of there soon.

Because, truth be told, he was thinking about chancing it again down at the kitchen.

Only thing keeping him there was knowing that Dean would note his absence in a second and find him the next. Then, surely enough he'd kick his ass for acting on amateur impulse.

And then his stomach decided 'screw that, I need attention!' and growled. Loudly.

* * *

Dean turned back just in time to see Sam grab his stomach, just before a force yanked him into the hallway. The EMF gave a wild beep and then silenced. 

"De-!"

Dean rushed over to the door, intend on getting to his brother. Unfortunately, the house's spirit was thinking otherwise, and Sam was still being tugged by the legs.

"Sammy!"

Straight towards the full wall, hallway window.

And there was nothing to grab onto.

* * *

Sam held his breath as he tried to fight the force that was pulling him closer and closer to the second story window. In short, the house was tossing out the trash'. 

"DEAN!"

Sam could hear the cock of the shotgun and a blast in his general direction. For a brief second, he was released.

But, quicker than he could stand, he was being pulled again.

"Sammy! What the hell man!"

The shotgun cocked again, but this time there is no follow up gunshot sound.

THUD!

"Agh, son of a _bitch!_" Sam heard.

"Dean?" Sam asked with a hint of worry. He was released and he quickly sat up. Looking around, he couldn't find his brother.

"Yeah"

Sam turned towards one of the rooms, were he had just heard his brother's response.

"Dean?" he asked again as he entered the room, which looked quite undisturbed.

"Ye-ah," came the muffled response.

Sam walked further into the room, towards the closet door, where he thought he had heard Dean.

"Dude, you in the closet?" Sam said, holding back a snicker.

"Shut up, bitch! And get me out of here!"

Sam tugged the closet door opened and found Dean sitting on a mass of shoes, clothes covering the rest of his body, having fallen off of their hangers.

"Dude, this is so personal now, that spirit bitch is going _down!_"

* * *

Dean had Sammy flipping through their father's journal, trying to find an exorcism in there that would let them get rid of this persistent little problem. 

Dean himself was fuming. He hated that he was always being used as the latest baddie's personal throw thing. And this one wasn't going to get away.

The second that Sam found it, Dean read off the words, and there was a screeching sound along with a blinding light.

Then all was quiet and they left.

* * *

"Learn anything tonight, Sammy-boy?" Dean asked as he nursed his side and watched Sam clean off the little cuts that he had gotten on his arms. 

"What?" Sam asked not looking up from what he was doing.

Dean glared at the top of Sam's head.

"Dude! You mean to tell me after I get my ass kicked cause of your stupidities, you still have no idea what went wrong with tonight?"

Sam glanced up and then back down at Dean's arm.

"Nope."

Using his free arm, Dean reached over and smacked the back of his brother's head.

"Ahh, What?"

"Dude, you just had a house _attack_ us because you refused eat. Like a freaking two year old."

"Hey! You can't blame that on me!" Sam defended himself as he pushed himself back and stood up.

"Yeah? HA!" Dean replied as he stood. He shoved Sam to sitting on the other bed. "From now on, if you don't eat something, _really eat_, then I'm gonna shove it down your throat!"

Sam watched as Dean walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

He thought for a second, glanced over to the table, where their dinner lied in wait. He doubted that he had been the cause of that. Granted, he had followed through his craving at the kitchen, but he hadn't caused an apocalypse to have to be threatened.

Then again, Dean would threaten him for getting him a freaking paper cut.

Sam stood and walked over to the food, sat down to eat it.

* * *

Dean exited the bathroom after his shower a good twenty minutes later. 

He found Sam sleeping on his bed, back to him and the door. The salt lines had already been laid down and Dean's knife was already beneath his pillow.

Shaking his head, Dean walked over to the table, deciding on getting his meal and then following to sleep.

But the food was all gone.

Dean turned back over to his little brother, shaking his head once more, vowing that he'd kick the younger man's ass in the morning, make him get them breakfast.

He'd also need another credit card if Sam's going to keep eating like that.

Crawling into bed, he remembered a vial of laxatives left over from some unpleasant week they had recently had.

Maybe _he'd_ get breakfast after all.

END.

* * *

**Well, that wasn't the best of endings, but I thought that was funny. Mean, but funny. And, I really think that Sam would be the kind to not eat his meal just to spite Dean. Or his father. Kind of seems like the tantrum kind of kid. And I really can't remember what had sparked this chapter, cause it's weird and it took me forever to find it. I **

**I've decided, I really like these middle names. So, don't think that you're rid of them just yet! I will continue to use these middle names on my future fics, need arise. Unless otherwise stated by the website or TV show, these will remain their names. Ok? OK: D Yeah, so don't be surprised if I let them start popping up all over the place! Cause I probably will!**

**That being said, please review! And thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story! You made this all happen! YOU ROCK!!!!**

**Now, can't wait for the finale!! Has Kripke not gotten the memo that I'm not a patient person? That I can't take not knowing what's happening to Sammy!! Ahhh...**


End file.
